


Wicked Tongue

by haylefyre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom!Anders, F/M, Language Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylefyre/pseuds/haylefyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you," she paused and bit her lip, and Anders waited patiently for her to continue. "Could you... talk to me?"</p><p>"Talk to you?" Anders asked, surprised. That wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting.</p><p>"Yeah," Hawke replied, finally looking at him. Her eyes were burning in a way he knew all too well by now. "Talk to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Tongue

Hawke twisted her fingers nervously and stared at Anders's back from her perch on the end of her bed. Her lover was currently hunched over her desk, scrawling down notes for his manifesto, and there was something on her mind she'd been wanting to ask for a while now, but didn't quite know how.

She mulled over her predicament for a few more moments before deciding, fuck it, she was just going to say something already. "So, your family is from the Anderfels, right?"

Anders glanced over at her with a raised brow. "Yes," he answered slowly. He figured that was common knowledge, what with everyone calling him Anders. 

"Does that mean you can speak the Anders language?" Hawke asked, her voice a little more excited, her body leaning towards him unconsciously. Anders was suddenly very curious where this was going.

"I speak some," he replied hesitantly, and dropped the quill he'd been using on the desk. "Why do you want to know?"

All of Hawke's confidence from a moment ago had vanished under his gaze, and now she was fidgeting a bit on the bed, and looking everywhere but at him. 

"Could you," she paused and bit her lip, and Anders waited patiently for her to continue. "Could you... talk to me?"

"Talk to you?" Anders asked, surprised. That wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting.

"Yeah," Hawke replied, finally looking at him. Her eyes were burning in a way he knew all too well by now. "Talk to me."

Realization hit him like a fireball, and set his desires ablaze. He stood from the desk and stalked over to the bed, a devilishly playful smile forming on his lips. A moment later, he towered over her, and leaned in close, forcing her to lie back on the bed.

" _Ich kann das tun_ ," he purred in her ear, and she shivered in anticipation.

"I'm liking this already," she replied as she slid her hands along his chest to undo his robes.

" _Das glaub ich dir gern._ " His tongue curled around the edge of her ear, and his hand traveled up her thigh to cup her through her smalls. He moved to suckle on her neck while his fingers worked their way around the fabric. One finger inched slowly into her, curling up to caress that wonderful spot within her, and she could only groan and arch towards him.

He continued his ministrations, letting his other hand wander up her body to trace her curves and cup her breast. Then another finger joined the first, and Anders began slowly pumping them in and out, kissing a trail back up her jaw.

" _Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?_ " he whispered in her ear. His voice was rough with arousal, and she could tell he was asking her something, but she had no idea what. The thought made her stomach tighten and her toes curl, and all she could do was whimper in response.

Suddenly his lips were on hers in a burning kiss, and his thumb was stroking her clit just right, and her body was lifting off the bed in pleasure. And just as suddenly all those feelings were gone. Hawke opened her eyes -- when had she closed them? -- and looked up at Anders in confusion. He smirked down at her as he worked to free himself from his trousers.

The moment he was free, he reached down and gripped Hawke by the waist, and before she knew what was happening she was on her stomach and he was pressed against her. His hands reached between them to pull the fabric of her smalls away, and he pressed his cock slowly into her, small thrusts that built up until he was buried completely in her, pushing up against that spot so deep within her.

And then he stilled completely. She pressed back against him, but he held her hips firmly in place. He leaned down, pressing himself further into her and making her cry out with the pain and pleasure of feeling him so deep, and he growled in her ear, " _Ich möchte dich betteln hören._ "

He gave a small thrust to punctuate his words, and a noise escaped Hawke's throat that was something between a moan and a scream. Anders wrapped his fingers in her hair, and pulled her head back to kiss her throat.

" _Bettel,_ " he demanded, and thrust again. She didn't know what he wanted, but she couldn't bear this feeling any longer.

"Please," she whimpered, hands grasping desperately at the sheets. "Please."

That seemed to satisfy him, because he released her hair and raised himself up. He pulled out slowly, and set a long, languid pace behind her. His hands settled on her hips, and he pulled her back to meet each thrust.

"Mm," she sighed, and leaned into him. "Right there, right there."

" _Etwa so?_ " he asked, and jerked his hips forward. He hit her cervix again, and she moaned low in her throat.

"Yes, do that again," she cooed, and he complied. She groaned and pushed against him, and then all at once he was pounding into her. His fingers dug into her hip through her robe, and his thrusts shook her whole body forward with the force. It hurt, but it felt too good to stop.

" _Du hast immer noch nicht genug, was?_ " came the harsh voice from behind her. She shuddered at the sound, and the tightness in her belly curled faster. His voice was going to be the end of her, and she didn't even know what he was saying.

And then he changed his angle and his a spot so sweet she screamed. He leaned forward to press his chest against her back, never letting up on his pace, and sank his teeth into the back of her neck. She cried out again, and a hand slipped up her body to wrap fingers around her throat, not tight enough to cut off air, but tight enough to add the thrill. 

She groaned and he scraped his teeth along her shoulder. " _Es macht mich heiß, wenn du schreist._ " His voice was heavy with need, and from the way his movements were becoming more erratic, she could tell he was close. She moaned low in her throat and his grip on her hip tightened. His other hand slipped from her neck to settle between her legs and stroke her clit in time with his thrusts.

" _Schrei für mich!_ " he growled. And that was it, Hawke was gone. She was tumbling over the edge, screaming her pleasure to the heavens. Her body shook and her muscles convulsed, but Anders didn't let up his brutal pace. He pounded into her, riding out her orgasm until at last he reached his end with a few sharp thrusts and a groan.

He pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed, and she forced her tired body to roll over to look at him. She reached out to him, and he pulled her close against his chest. Hawke fought to catch her breath. "That was..."

" _Heiß?_ " Anders offered with a grin.

"Whatever that means," she replied, and kissed him softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obvs I used German for Anders, because the Anderfels are Germanic, and also because I actually know some German. But I'm still learning, and nowhere near fluent yet, so my German may sound kinda weird to an actual speaker. So please forgive any errors on my part. 
> 
> Anyway, rough translations:
> 
> Ich kann das tun. -- I can do that.  
> Das glaub ich dir gern. -- I bet.*  
> Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr? -- Feels good, doesn't it?  
> Ich möchte dich betteln hören. -- I want to hear you beg.  
> Etwa so? -- Like this?  
> Du hast immer noch nicht genug, was? -- You can never have enough, can you?  
> Es macht mich heiß, wenn du schreist. -- It makes me hot when you scream.  
> Schrei für mich! -- Scream for me.
> 
> *many thanks to German-speaking anon on the k!meme who corrected my language mistake!


End file.
